U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,438 discloses a handheld work apparatus, for example a chain saw, whose electric drive motor has a motor-specific characteristic line of the drawn-in electric current versus the rotational speed. Electrical power is supplied to the electric drive motor via a control unit. Below a selected minimum rotational speed (engagement speed r), the current flowing through the electric drive motor is limited to values which are below the motor-specific characteristic line. Thus, a general limiting of the current consumption of the electric motor is supposed to be done, in order to achieve effective energy savings which are particularly advantageous during the operation of an electric work apparatus having a battery.
Electric motors generally have a motor current characteristic curve or torque characteristic curve which, at low rotational speeds, exhibit a high current consumption and at high rotational speeds, exhibit a low current consumption or torque. Because a high current consumption leads to a high torque being outputted by the electric motor, an operator, who is guiding the work apparatus having a work tool, achieves increasing cutting power with increasing thrust force. As an answer to an increasing thrust force and a work tool which is slowing (decreasing motor speed), the electric motor outputs a higher torque which is why the operator subjectively perceives a higher cutting power. Because of the typical characteristic curve course of the electric motor, it is difficult for the operator to start and hold a suitable working region with good efficiency by controlling the thrust force.